Furoh Mythology
Despite being relatively young in comparison to other regions, Furoh has it's own share of legends and myths, many of them borrowed from other regions. These legends range from large creation myths, to smaller legends borne from Legendary Pokemon sightings. Creation Myth The basic creation myth of Furoh is the same as that of the other regions.. The Pokemon World was created after Arceus hatched from an egg. Arceus created Dialgia, Palkia, and Giratina. Due to Giratina's violent behavior, Arceus banished it to the Distortion World to provide a counterbalance for the new universe. Arceus also creates the Lake Trio to provide his new creations with Emotion, Willpower, and Intelligence. (Like most legends, the order is unclear, and frequently contradicts itself.) At some point during this process, Mew came into existence, and would eventually mutate and evolve into the the various other species of pokemon (and eventually, Humans) that populate the world. During the creation of the world, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza are created, and granted dominion over the land, sea, and sky. Groudon and Kyogre's famous rivalry is quelled by Rayquaza, and both are sealed in special caverns. Regigigas moves the continents, forming the regions, and Heatran is formed by the volcanic activity during this period. Regigigas and Heatran are then sealed away, before Arceus seals itself away in the Hall of Origin. Immigrants to Furoh frequently pass the various legends that comprise this myth to their children, forming the strange hodgepodge you see above. Modern Legends Furoh is also home to more modern myths that have melded into the folklore of the region. These ideas may give your ideas for your RP. (Please note that major interaction with a Legend requires Mod Permission. Please also note that every one of these examples is completely made up) Several Examples... The Guardians of Mt. Carello Since it's discovery, the people of Arasam have claimed that Mt. Carello is home to legendary Pokemon. Moltres has been adopted as a mascot of the towns Gym, and legends of Articuno and Heatran living on the mountain have also been whispered. Recent history indicated Pokemon thought previously to be extinct inhabit the mountain, but no one has ever been able to back up these claims. Celebi Several trainers have claimed that a Celebi resides in one of the numerous forests peppering the region, but no one can decide exactly which forest it resides in. Despite this, numerous roadside shrines to the Forest Guardian have been built, primarily in the northern area of the region. Legends say that areas around these shrines are among the safest places to camp when traveling through the region. The Wishmaker Festival A carnival held yearly to celebrate an ancient legend from the Johto Region, where the world was saved by the wish granting Pokemon Jirachi. Trainers write their wishes on tags, and hang them on shrines around the region in the hopes that Jirachi will grant them on the day it reawakens. A rock claiming to contain a Jirachi is kept under heavy guard in a special shrine somewhere in the region, though no one is quite sure if the rock actually contains the Pokemon, as the 1000 year anniversary has yet to arrive.